I Want You
by BringMeToSwarkles
Summary: A different ending to Lobster Crawl - 8x09. Barney realise what he wants.


**Hey guys, so this is my first story or one shot or whatever and im bad in all of this things :  
I watched 8x09 ("Lobster Crawl") again and idk i wanted to change the end ...  
So enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

Lily and I sat at the bar in our usual booth, I was wondering if Barney slept with that Brandi, but Lily just kept talking about the bitch-bibs or bro-bibs i don't know.  
After few minutes Barney came in, he looked a little confused, he sat next to me. he was looking at us, his eyes looked a little sad.  
"So ..." I started to say but he stopped me  
"Um no I didn't slept with her though I was about to but I just... I just couldn't do that" he said while looking at me "I don't know what I want any more, all ,=my life I just slept with those girls, I had no problem but now... now it's different" He got up from the booth and started to walk to the exit "Are you ok?" Lily asked him "I will be, I just need to be alone and think" after a little pause he said "Goodnight guys" and left.  
"Damn it" I said "I tried to get him into my system one last time, I was so focused on doing that, and I didn't even notice how Barney feels, He just need some time to figure things out, and I have to give it to him" I continued.

* * *

I came back to my house I just needed some alone time, I'm fine I still got it I can sleep with any girl that I want cause I'm AWESOME.  
I grabbed a drink and sat on the couch, still trying to figure it out, why didn't I slept with ... Ummmm what was her name again ? Not important she was hot I was Barney, but what stopped me ?  
I couldn't sleep all night, I walked in my apartment, I almost fell a couple of times, well that's probably because of the Alcohol I thing I drank a lot that night.  
sometimes Robin came in my mind, her beautiful eyes, how she play laser-tag with me . NO Barney no you're over Robin this all thing is done !

No it's not, I knew that, she knew that, everybody knew that.  
"What the hell is wrong with me ?! ?Ugh those damn feelings" I sighed  
I took my phone and dialed her number

* * *

I couldn't sleep all night, all this Barney thing made me realise that I'm definitely not over him, I spend the whole night thinking how I should tell him, and if I even should tell him.  
A phone ring stopped my thoughts and I picked it up without checking the caller ID  
"Hello"  
"Barney ?"  
"Hey Robin ... Ummm can you maybe come to my place ? I need to talk to you."  
"Um yeah sure, be right there"  
He hung up and I went to get dressed.  
After ten minutes I arrived to his place, I was going up the stairs wondering, why he wanted to see me ? Should I go ? What am I going to say ? Should I tell him that I lo... LIKE him ? NO. UGH I was so confused!  
When I got to his door I knocked silently, after he did not open for 1 minute, I knocked again this time a little louder.  
I heard foot steps and then I saw him standing there looking a little drunk he invited me in.  
"So what did you wanted to talk about ?" I asked while I came and sat on his couch.  
"Just talk a little" He said nervously "Um ok, about what ?" I asked and he came and sat next to me  
"Look after I left the bar last night I went home, I spent the whole night trying to figure what I want" He paused "And do you know what you want?" I asked quietly "Yeah I actually do" He got up from the couch and walk around the house.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want ... I want you" He said . He want me ?! What the hell ? can he please explain him self ? Oh my god what can I said about this? I had so many questions.  
"I'll explain, all my life I slept with girls, just meaning less one night stands but with you I never wanted that, well maybe at first I was very right when I said to Ted that you liked it dirty" He paused and I rolled my eyes "Ok that's not the point, the point is, that I'll will never be done with you and we all know that Robin. I know that we didn't worked out the first time.. but I cant shake this feeling that we belong together"  
"Are you trying to still my speech?" I stopped him  
"Well it was a great speech"  
"Yeah I know, I'm awesome" We laughed a little "Look the thing is I love you, and I want to try this again. But this time I want it to be different because I really want to make this work this time, Robin, I mean it." He said.  
I didn't knew what to say, yes I love Barney and I want to try this again... but what if it will be exactly the same, what if we will fight all the time, and throwing plates at each other, and if it's going to end bad again ? I can't lose Barney as a friend. But ... what if this time it will be different, we grown a little and Barney changed and so do I.  
"So what do you say?" He asked  
"Yes" I said and he got up to kiss me but I stopped him "No Barney wait, I can't lose you as a friend, I want to be with you, but you have to promise me that if you feel bad in this relationship you tell me and we braking up before its can get any worse"  
"But Robin everything going to be alright don't worry about it"  
"Promise me Barney"  
"Ok.. I promise" He told me, he didn't wait a second and he got up and kissed me.

"And that's, Kids, the story of how your uncle Barney and aunt Robin got back together, and like you know, they never broke up again"


End file.
